


Guitar Romantic

by ViciousVenin



Series: The Mess We've Made [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mikey Way, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Ray, loss of girginity (gay virginity) technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousVenin/pseuds/ViciousVenin
Summary: Driving in New York fucking sucks, but Mikey would put up with it any day if it means he gets to spend time with Ray.// Part of the The Mess We've Made series but can be read as a stand-alone story.





	Guitar Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write the Rikey origin story for a really long time and I finally did! This takes place in November of 2001 when Mikey offers Ray a ride to work during Chapter 9 of The Mess We've Made. If you haven't read it, there's not a whole lot you need to know other than that Mikey and Ray have been pining after each other and Gerard is completely oblivious to it.  
> Dedicated to my lovely girlfriend Ashley whom I love.
> 
> Title comes from the album by the Exploding Hearts.

"What a fucking prick!" Ray yells at the car in front of them. "He nearly hit us! Piece of shit." 

Mikey just nods next to him in the driver's seat, not all that bothered but not  _not_  bothered either. New York traffic sucks, it always does. He knew what he was getting himself into when he offered Ray a ride, and he also knew that it was worth it. 

"I don't know how you stay so stoic, man. I commend you. And thanks again for the ride," Ray says. 

"Don't mention it." He gives Ray a half-smile to let him know he means it before turning back to the road.

The drive across the water is long and frustrating, but eventually they reach Ray's apartment building. 

"You can park in my spot," Ray says, directing Mikey to the appropriate stall. Mikey pulls in and cuts the engine. "Thanks, really. This was so awesome of you. I'll see you around." 

"Wait," Mikey says. "Don't you need a ride to work?" That's what he'd offered, at least. 

"Oh," Ray says, pausing halfway out the door. "I have to go up and change first. It's cool, I was gonna catch the bus." 

"No, I'll drive you." 

"Dude, are you serious?" 

"Yeah." Mikey's not sure why Ray's so surprised. He likes spending time with Ray. He'd like to spend  _more_  time with Ray. Maybe he should make that clear, he thinks. 

"Oh. Well, you can come up if you want. I'll just be a few minutes." 

"Sure." Mikey unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs out of the car, following Ray to the stairwell entrance.  

"Elevator's broken," Ray explains. Mikey only grunts in response. 

They climb the stairs in silence until Ray stops on the third floor and holds the door open for Mikey with a smile. "This way." He leads them to room 306 and lets them inside. "It's not much," he says as they enter the small one-bedroom. "But it's more than enough for me." 

Mikey takes his time looking around the living room, and almost laughs out loud at how untrue  _more than enough_ really is. There's stacks of CDs, tapes, books, and loose paper lying everywhere, oversized furniture and music equipment crowding the room so that there's barely enough empty space left to navigate it. And yet, it all appears meticulously organized, in true Ray fashion. 

Ray makes his way back to what Mikey assumes to be the bedroom. "I'll just be in here," he says before slipping inside. 

He doesn’t close the door. 

Mikey meanders around the living room for a little while, trying hard not to touch anything out of fear of breaking all of the expensive-looking shit in Ray's apartment. He finds himself having followed the same path Ray took, now standing just outside Ray's open bedroom door.  

There's a rustling sound coming from inside. 

He shouldn't. He  _knows_  he shouldn't. But all the sidelong glances and lingering touches have gotten to be a bit too much, and at this point he can't exactly pass up the opportunity to jump Ray's bones. If that's what Ray wants, of course. He's pretty sure it's what Ray wants. 

Mikey presses the door open another inch or two, daring to peek inside. Ray is there with his back to Mikey, shirtless and still in his jeans. Mikey watches the muscles in Ray's back move as he works at his belt and lets it slide to the floor. 

Suddenly, Mikey finds himself across the room, standing directly behind Ray. He tentatively reaches out a hand and places it on Ray's bare shoulder.  

Ray doesn't startle, he just freezes and then exhales slowly, like he was expecting this. "Mikey..." he says. 

Mikey moves his hand to Ray's bicep and squeezes, not saying anything. 

Ray turns around and looks at him with wide, questioning eyes. "Mikey, I—" 

Mikey moves his hand again, this time up Ray's neck to the side of his face. He gently strokes his thumb over Ray's cheekbone, reveling in the way it makes Ray close his eyes and shiver a little. While Ray's eyes are still closed, Mikey closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Ray's. 

The kiss is warm and sweet, just the gentle slide of skin. When Mikey pulls back, Ray's eyes are still closed, and Mikey watches as he slowly opens them again. 

"How long?' Ray asks softly. 

"Too long." 

Ray nods and moves forward, kissing Mikey again. It's still innocent, but more insistent now, now that they know. Ray's hands come up to Mikey's hips, just lightly resting there, nothing more. Mikey strokes up Ray's other arm and moves the hand on Ray's face to the back of his neck, threading his fingers through Ray's curls. 

Ray moans. 

Mikey makes a pleased noise in response, opening his mouth for Ray, who quickly follows. The first slide of their tongues together is hesitant, but it swiftly turns intense, Ray digging his fingers into Mikey's hips and dragging his body flush against his own. Mikey winds his fingers tighter in Ray's hair and tugs, just a little, just to hear the delicious sound Ray makes in response. 

Ray pulls back, gasping. "Mikey, should we be--" 

"Yes," Mikey says and drags Ray in again. 

They make out until it gets to be too much, and then Ray is maneuvering them over to the bed and lowering Mikey down carefully. Mikey's never had someone treat him so gently before, and he's surprised at how it makes him feel; light, almost weightless, like he's filled with bubbles that could float him up to the ceiling if he let them. 

Instead, he lets Ray lie down on top of him, covering his body completely. Ray kisses him passionately, running his hands along Mikey's sides and his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Mikey's knees would buckle if he wasn't lying down. 

He can feel Ray hard against his thigh, but Ray's not moving, not searching for any friction. He's concentrating fully on Mikey, and that makes him feel so cared for Ray might as well be tending to him on his sickbed. 

Ray pulls back again, but this time only far enough so that he can speak against Mikey's lips. "Can I—" 

"Anything." 

Ray kisses down Mikey's neck as he toys with the hem of his t-shirt. Finally, he lifts it up and drags it over Mikey's head. He continues kissing down Mikey's body then, darting his tongue out to catch a nipple, making Mikey gasp. When he gets to Mikey's jeans, he pauses with his hand on the zipper. 

Mikey nods. 

Ray unzips Mikey's pants and then pulls them down, taking off Mikey's shoes before dropping them and his jeans onto the floor. He moves back up to Mikey's boxers, fingering at the waistband and plainly ignoring the bulge just under his nose. 

"Please," Mikey grits out. He's never been much for begging, but Ray makes him feel like he can't go another second without having more. 

"Okay," Ray says, and drags Mikey's boxers down and off, leaving him completely naked on the bed. Ray takes a moment just to look, and Mikey's not used to that either. He wants to curl in on himself, away from Ray's gaze, but at the same time it feels good to see the way Ray looks at him. "You're beautiful," Ray says softly. 

Ray kisses him again, hard and deep, and it fills Mikey up so completely and leaves him wanting more all at the same time. He bucks his hips up when Ray touches his nipple, making Ray pull back to chuckle.  

Mikey takes the opportunity to bring his hands to Ray's zipper, picking up where Ray left off earlier. He struggles with the fly for a few moments, grunting in frustration, before Ray bats his hands out of the way and pulls his jeans down and off himself.  

With the way his mouth waters just looking at the tent in Ray's boxers, Mikey thinks  _slut_ might just be a new label he'll have to try on. 

Ray pulls his boxers off while keeping his eyes firmly averted. It's bashful and sweet and so incredibly  _Ray_  that Mikey wants to giggle, but he's worried that might come off as rude. 

When Ray leans in again, his cock brushes against Mikey's, and they both inhale sharply. It doesn't feel exactly like Mikey expected, warmer, softer, not nearly as dirty as he thought, and he's not about to complain. 

Ray grinds his hips against Mikey's again, deliberately this time, and moans as Mikey tilts his head back and closes his eyes. They pick up a slow rhythm, moving together almost artfully, and it's  _so much_  but at the same time not nearly enough. 

"Mikey," Ray says, breathless. " _God_ , Mikeyway, you're amazing. Fucking incredible." Mikey hums happily in response. "Can I—Jesus  _Christ_ — Can I fuck you?" 

Mikey moans, and realizes that he had been waiting for Ray to ask, or to just go for it, but now that he has, he's not sure what he should say. "I—Fuck, Ray. I don't—" 

"It's okay." Ray slows his hips until they're barely moving. "We don't have to, don't worry." 

"No," Mikey says quickly, staring up at Ray and hoping he sounds sure of himself. "I want to. I just. I've never..." 

Ray makes a confused face, his hips stilling entirely. "Never?" 

Mikey shakes his head.  _Not like this, at least,_  he thinks. 

"I—Wow. Okay. You're sure you want to?" 

Mikey nods. "I'm sure." 

Ray nods back and then climbs off Mikey. Mikey makes a noise in protest but Ray just chuckles. "I'll be right back." He crawls over to the bedside table and takes out a bottle of something clear and a box of condoms. "I'm gonna go slow. I don't want to hurt you," Ray says. 

Mikey watches curiously as Ray pops the lid of the bottle and squeezes some of the liquid into his palm. "I'm not gonna break."

Ray just gives him a look and the settles between his thighs. "You ever finger yourself before?" 

"Once," Mikey says, turning pink at the memory. "It was, um." 

Ray freezes with his forefinger at Mikey's hole, his brow furrowing. "You didn't like it?" 

"No," Mikey quickly corrects him. "No I... I liked it a little toomuch." 

"Oh," Ray says, and then giggles. "Well then." 

"Shut up and fuck me." 

Ray nods and then pushes a finger into Mikey slowly. It doesn't feel good at first, but he can tell that Ray knows what he's doing and that he just has to relax, and the discomfort will fade. Ray kisses his stomach, his hips, his thighs, murmuring comforting words that Mikey only catches half of.  

"God, you're gorgeous," Ray says as he moves his finger in and out of Mikey.  

Mikey moans and moves his hips in time with Ray's hand. "More," he begs. 

"Fuck," Ray whispers, and adds a second finger.  

Mikey hisses but quickly relaxes into it, letting Ray open him up. Sensing Mikey's struggle, Ray lowers his mouth onto the leaking head of Mikey's cock and sucks gently. 

"Holy  _shit_ ," Mikey says. Suddenly the pleasure is coming in strong, insistent waves, and Mikey kind of hates himself when he says, "Ray, hold off or I'm gonna—" 

Ray pulls off Mikey's cock and adds a third finger, successfully dragging Mikey back from the edge. "God, you don't know what you're doing to me," Ray says, sounding like  _he's_  the one with three fingers in his ass. 

Mikey cranes his neck so he can see Ray's hips moving against the bed, and then falls back onto the pillows with a moan. "Please just—I need— _Fuck me."_  

"I don't want to hurt you," Ray says again, continuing to move his fingers in and out of Mikey.  

"We'll go slow. Please." Mikey gives Ray his biggest puppy dog eyes, which he figures will probably be even more effective now that he's naked and spread out beneath him. 

"All right," Ray relents, and carefully pulls his fingers out. 

Mikey groans at the loss, watching through half-lidded eyes as Ray sits back on his heels and slides the condom on.  

"You're sure you want this?" Ray asks. 

"You don't even fucking know." 

"Okay," Ray says. "Because I don't want you to think I'm, like, using you or whatever. I'm not gonna fuck you and run. Unless you want it to be a one-time thing, which is fine—" 

Mikey pushes himself up and wraps a hand around Ray's neck, dragging him down into a deep kiss. "Raymond Manuel Toro-Ortiz," he says against Ray's lips, "if you think for one second I want this to end when we walk out that door, then you don't know me as well as I thought." 

He feels Ray smile against his mouth, and then suddenly Ray is inside him, sliding in slowly and filling Mikey until he's sure he'll burst. He realizes he hadn't actually got a good look at Ray's cock beforehand and thinks maybe he wouldn't have been in such a rush had he known that the dude is fucking  _hung_ , but he can deal. 

Ray groans, long and deep. "God, you're so tight."  

He keeps pushing, and pushing, and pushing, then  _finally_  he bottoms out. Mikey gasps, feeling like all the air has been squeezed out of him. "Ray, shit, give me a second." 

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Ray stays perfectly still, other than where Mikey can see his arms shaking on either side of his head. 

"You okay?" Mikey asks. 

Ray huffs a laugh. "I think I should be asking you that question. I'm more than okay, Mikes." 

"Okay." Mikey waits a few moments longer, breathing deeply and willing himself to relax. "Okay," he says again. "Go." 

Ray lets out a long stream of air, like it'd taken all his willpower to hold it in. He pulls back, inch by inch, and Mikey feels every fucking bit of it. It's a lot, bordering on too much, but he's  _here,_ with  _Ray_ , where he never thought he'd have the courage to end up, and with the way Ray is moving, gentle and easy, he finds he can deal just fine. 

Then Ray pushes in again, and Mikey can't stop the helpless moan that falls from his mouth. "Oh  _God,_  I can't—Fuck!" 

Ray misinterprets this as pain and freezes immediately. "Should I stop?" 

"If you stop now I will rip your fucking balls off," Mikey says menacingly. "Motherfucker,  _keep_ _fucking me_." 

Ray nods seriously and pushes in the rest of the way. Mikey hadn't even realized Ray wasn't all the way  _in_ yet for fuck's sake, and that draws out anther wild moan. The next thrust is faster, and the one after is faster still, and soon Ray is fucking Mikey right into the mattress and he couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it. 

"Fuck, look at you," Ray says. 

Mikey realizes he must have closed his eyes at some point and fights to open them. Above him, Ray is staring down slack-jawed and it makes Mikey feel like blushing and looking away, which is a little ridiculous when the cock in his ass isn't making him feel embarrassed in the least. But the look on Ray's face tells him more than words ever could, and in that moment, he is so, so fucking glad he offered him that ride home. 

Ray kisses him then, hard and unexpected, and that's what pushes Mikey over the edge. He hadn't even realized how close he was, but now he's moaning into Ray's mouth as come spills out over his stomach. 

"Fucking beautiful," Ray mutters, pulling back to look at the mess Mikey made between them. "So fucking perfect." He thrusts once, twice, three times more before he stills and comes. Mikey feels it, even with the condom, feels it deep inside him and knows that what he needs, what he's been looking for, has been here in this bed all along. 

After a slow, endless moment, Ray pulls out. He kisses Mikey as he removes the condom and ties it, not even looking at what he's doing. Mikey is far too out of his mind to care. He collapses back onto the mattress when Ray pulls away, and then turns and snuggles up to Ray's chest when he joins him. 

"You're going to be so fucking late to work," Mike says. 

Ray goes rigid beside him, and Mikey looks up to see his face pink and guilty. "I, uh," Ray stutters. "I don't actually have work today." 

"What," Mikey says. 

Ray cringes. "I just—I figured you'd offer me a ride, ya know? And my car really is in the shop, I didn't lie about that. So I thought I could get away from the meeting early and you'd come along and we'd--" 

"And we'd what, fuck? Is that it? You planned this?" Mikey says, trying and failing to control the dark, wretched feeling curling in his stomach. 

"No!" Ray says. "No, fuck, of course not. I didn't even know you  _wanted_  this, I just, I dunno..." He looks away, up at the ceiling, and drops his voice so Mikey almost doesn't hear him say, "I wanted to spend time with you." 

Mikey doesn't say anything for a long moment, and Ray takes that as his cue to start rambling again. 

"And when you wanted to come up I didn't know how to say I'd lied to get out of there, and then I had to pretend to change and I just didn't know what to _do_. God, I was in here forever trying to come up with something before you came in and then I was so fucking relieved I—" 

Mikey shuts him up with his own mouth, leaning over and capturing his lips to let him know it's all okay. "I believe you," he teases when they part. "But next time, maybe just ask me to come hang out, okay?" 

"Okay," Ray says, smiling, and then he wraps an arm around Mikey's shoulders and tugs him close. "You know, Gerard would probably flay me alive if he knew about this." 

Mikey groans. "Okay, first rule of this relationship: no talking about my brother while we're naked." 

Ray laughs. "I think I can live with that." 


End file.
